<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire and Blood Covenant by Supernormality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215777">Fire and Blood Covenant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernormality/pseuds/Supernormality'>Supernormality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cumplay, F/M, Fantasy, Hung Shota, Incest, It's a hentai plot with some lore, Multi, Muscle MILF, Musclegirl, Oneeshota, Paizuri, Porn With Plot, Shotacon, Step incest, Tags will be added as this continues, implied toddlercon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernormality/pseuds/Supernormality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a kingdom was ravaged by a dragon.</p><p>Then it's princess slayed the dragon(Or did she?), and saved it from it's ruin.</p><p>But this is not her story.</p><p>___</p><p>Aka shota incest story starring a half-dragon boy with a big dick and his adopted mother. There's gonna be some dragon-dad-on-son and NTR stuff later on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire and Blood Covenant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once a kingdom was ravaged by a dragon.</p><p><em><strong>Arad</strong></em> was its name and omen, in hushed rumors and bizarre dreams alike that word appeared, but only that: a word, and an ominous feeling. Then, it came. From the eastern land where it hailed, it brought the sweltering heat of it’s deserts with every beat of its wing. Crops dried as its shadow flew across the land, turning green fields into barren wastelands. It devoured men and animals with equal voraciousness, saints and sinners and everything in-between were prey to this monster. </p><p>Knights and soldiers were melted inside of their armour by it’s blazing breath, the few that could even reach the beast were turned into nothing but red stains and offal. WItchcraft and sorcery slid off its scales like raindrops, before their caster was swiftly crushed by a swipe of its tail.</p><p>It seemed the kingdom was doomed. Most barely put up any resistance when it’ daily ravages would come to them, choosing their own preferred form of death: Starvation instead of being eaten or roasted alive.</p><p>Then one day it stopped, just like that. Arad did not come to destroy what little crops there were, Arad did not come to eat an entire village of starving people, Arad did not come to burn forests into cinders. Some prayed in bleak joy, <em>‘one more day’ </em>they whispered in their sleep <em>‘one more day alive’. </em>Then the next day, Arad did not come.</p><p>And the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that. Hope and confusion spread throughout the kingdom now, Hope that they will not die from being killed by that monster, and confusion at what happened to Arad, that foul beast. Did it leave, satisfied at bringing a kingdom to near destruction? Was it simply sleeping, it’s belly full and awaiting the next time it’s hunger brought it to wake? The latter idea was the more cynical, and thus the most common, while the former was the loudest to be spoken by priests.</p><p>Few thought that their princess had slain the terror.  Like the beast itself, rumors and dreams heralded the news. Then, she came. Many thought that Clement Aeowyn would just be another noble name lost to Arad’s flames. Now she was their hero, their salvation. The princess and her posse brought along the trophies of her victory: Fangs the size of greatswords, brown scales almost impervious to magic, and even the foreign treasures that it had brought from its homeland. But the most precious of those trophies was a single egg, shaped like that of a chicken’s but with the size of a small child’s, which she always had close to her.</p><p>The princess was always a beauty, the Aerowyn blood was always blessed by it, but now she looked <em>divine. </em>Like a warrior demigod, she walked with a self-assurance that came from genuine pride. Her body seemingly chiseled from marble as every inch of bare muscle that she showed was <em>perfect</em>. Training until she became the very peak of human physicality, reaching theYet the scars that she bore told something else, a single important element; <em>‘She is human’.</em></p><p>Like many daughters she too became an orphan. Her parents were dead, though she was tight-lipped as to their causes. None dared to pry any further. The other noble houses were similarly destroyed,  reduced to a single heir or their past and future turned into mere cinders. None other held her claim to the throne, only the citizens of the kingdom could deny her Queenship. Not a single one of them had even thought of doing that.</p><p>Yet she refused, she would not call herself queen until the land and her kingdom were healed. Until the horizon was filled with rolling green hills, until no rightful citizens were forced to feed on dessicated, drying grain for food. </p><p>Until then she would still be Princess Clement Aerowyn, Slayer of Akad.</p><p>This is not her story</p><p>***</p><p>The sun was at its zenith, turning what little shadow the royal carriage casted into a mere blob under its coach. Thick blinders and hid its occupants from any prying eyes but the draconic and flowery decorations adorning the wood and precious metal coach more or less announced who were it’s passengers: Princess Clement Aerowyn and her son.</p><p>Her adopted son that is, born from Arad’s stolen egg. She took him as her own when it broke open and revealed a baby soundly sleeping inside of it. Born with horns and a tail, his inhuman ancestry was as clear as it can be. His white hair and darker complexion was rather gauche to mention compared to that. Nonetheless Viserge Aerowyn was raised to be the next heir of the Aerowyn family, and grew up to be an exemplary noble despite his young age. Of course there were troubles, the spawn of the same dragon that brought ruin to the kingdom many were wary of the boy should he grow up more like his birth-mother. An unspoken promise gave peace to this worry however ‘<em>I will kill him should he become a dragon’</em>. </p><p>Other much less heavier issues came up as he grew, horns and tails made clothing the young boy a hassle, and it was a genuine concern that he might stab a caretaker when those nubs grew into sharp, bull-like horns. Viserge’s much higher body temperature was both a blessing and a curse, he was comfortable in any kind of weather wearing any kind of clothes but an especially hot summer day could have the tailor-made outfits that he had burst into flames. </p><p>Raising a dragon boy, helping to rebuild her ruined kingdom, navigating the political intrigue of other neighboring kingdoms… it was a wonder to her people that their ruler was able to juggle so many duties and responsibilities. When questioned by star-struck followers or sniveling rivals how exhausting that all must be, her answers were always that she agrees that it does exhaust her but also that it was a pleasure to do.</p><p>Especially regarding her duties in relieving her son’s sexual needs.</p><p>As it turns out, dragons reach sexual maturity in a short amount of time. Viserge had already started producing semen when he was a few months old. Quite a surprise that the stain on his diapers were from a different kind of fluid than piss. His almost constant crying a few weeks after his first ejaculation only stopped after Clement stroked his oversized penis to finally release all of his pungent, virile, <em>underaged</em> cum. He had already lost his virginity at the age of three to his mother after he managed to sing the new national anthem all on his own. After singing in front of the composer and some generals, Clement immediately took him to his bedroom and let him have his way with her. Young Viserge wasn’t the only one that managed to hit a high note that night, though Clement only sang to an audience of one.</p><p>	Today, however, the Slayer of Arad didn’t speak much as she was squatting in-front of her son and choking herself on his arm-sized cock. The size of her arm that is.</p><p>	Her sharp features were relatively clean of any make-up, only a light touch of powder and a bit of eyeliner had brought out the femininity underneath her stern look. Not that she was looking at Viserge with anything other than utter adoration, her lips forming a seal right around the base of his cock. Her long, straight, blonde hair cascading magnificently halfway to her back. Her face is clear of any distraction from the obscene look on it that nobody but her son has ever seen.</p><p>	Viserge himself could not have looked more different than his adopted mother. He had grown into a beautiful boy in his teens. Not handsome, <em>beautiful</em>. Her servants and officials jokingly said that if nothing else, the Aerowyn would still be beautiful. His face was round and bore only soft features, as if his baby fat never went away. Only his choice of having a short, almost page cut hair that he kept just tastefully messy enough to be considered appropriate would someone consider him male. He was smirking as he watched his beloved mother servicing his dick. Their gaze locking together; an adoring one coming from Clement’s blue eyes while Viserge’s copper-red eyes held a deep appreciation yet also domineering one.</p><p>	The twisted lover’s gaze broke as the much older female broke her mouth-seal and pulled out the gigantic, olive coloured dick from her throat. Her gloved hand still pumping up and down on the shaft while it flopped obscenely on her face, still shining with spit. Her breath was even, as if sucking a cock as thick as her arm were no issue. She closed her eyes as she slapped herself with her own son’s dick, enjoying the sensation of smacking herself with it. Biting her luscious lips in satisfaction.</p><p>	“Mmm~ Mother, I thought sucking me off was to make me feel good” Viserge said with a teasing tone, stroking his mother’s hair gently in affection. She chuckled in response “What did I tell you Viserge? Men should always keep his partner’s pleasure in mind” Clement stopped squatting on the coach’s floor, a puddle of her own juices splashing on her legs as the carriage seemed to be going into a bumpy road, now kneeling her breast was level with the multi-inch monstrosity that was her son’s cock, “And the greatest pleasure a woman could have is pleasing her man~” Still encased within her golden threaded bodice, she put the big brown dick between two threads and into her dress’s cleavage.</p><p>    Viserge held back a quiet moan as the thread grinded the underside of his genitals, Clement enjoying her son’s reaction as it must’ve been quite a novel experience for him. Her pair of large firm tits managed to engulf only two-thirds of it, the pale-pinkish head poking through her dress’s buttons, making it just tad more revealing than it used to be. “My little outfit wrecker~ always trying to find a way to have less clothes around him” The princess started grabbing her own breasts with her two powerful hands, squeezing the pair of pale orbs around the obscenely large cock.</p><p>	The dragon boy simply held on to the cushioned seats for dear life as both the vibrations from the carriage driving on a rocky road and his mother’s ministration made his overactive balls churn with the desire to release. He looked down at his mother again but this time it was her looking smugly as she licked the very tip of his pale-pink head, now oozing with pre-cum she lapped it all up with eagerness.</p><p>	The very top of her tits had small scratches and nicks from the fight over a decade a go. Those imperfections and scars were always so deeply appealing to him even when he was a toddler.Now as more and more precum started to leak from his cock-slit they became rivers for his pre to flow through. Turning the slightly rough texture between her breasts easier for his cock to slide through. More and more of his cock were able to poke through and now she was taking the entirety of his cockhead into her wet, warm mouth.</p><p>	“Nggghh!” Viserge clenched his teeth as he felt his piping hot cum flow into his shaft and rapidly moving up. Clement could feel her son about to cum, the rapidly pulsing vein pumping blood into the massive organ, the faint but distinctive churning sounds of sperm being created and filling the entirety of his member… Oh how familiar she is after hundreds(thousands?) of time of being her child’s sexual relief.</p><p>	She sucked on his head like she was drinking from a straw, and Veserge came like an eruption. Thick, hot, offwhite sperm burst into Clement’s mouth, filling it like a water balloon. She didn’t even try to gulp it down simply letting it spill out from her lips and nose. Falling like hot soup into her cleavage and dress, pooling between her two breasts or covering his smooth, brown cock with his own cum as it dripped down onto his still churning balls.</p><p>	The swarthy skinned boy leaned back into his chair as he kept cumming and cumming. His sperm now joins Clement’s own juices on the coach’s wooden floor. CLement herself seemed smugly satisfied as her upper body was covered entirely in spunk. Her dress now sticking onto her body, showing her still pronounced musculature. Her hands massaging the sperm into her tits and shoulders, it felt strangely therapeutic with having the warm liquid covering her skin. She opened her mouth and showed her son his sperm turning into a bubbling muck inside of it.</p><p>	After almost five whole minutes of him cumming and her playing with her own son’s cum. The spillage of spunk finally stopped, his cock now going soft. Viserge was finally able to speak “I thought we were supposed to keep this a secret? Now everyone knows that their dear Slayer of Arad is an incestuous cum-chugging whore” He said half-jokingly, half concerned.</p><p>	The incestuous cum-chugging whore that was his mother seemingly ignored him, feeling the sensation of hot dragon cum flowing down her throat with her left hand. Now sitting on the couch, her dress was a complete mess, almost see-through and showing the outline of her bra or the upper portion of her abs. “Oh dearie, I’m just trying to get into the mood for later tonight” She sat crossing her ankles, Viserge finally noticing the steady stream of liquid flowing from her crotch into the cushion.</p><p>	She wiped a stray string of cum off her face, before licking it again and half-glaring at her adopted son “I shall become queen today, and I need a king to <em>serve~</em>” Princess Clement Aerowyn, Slayer of Akad, and Incestuous Cum-Addict seductively proclaimed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this. ANy kind of feedback that you give would be greatly appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>